


Strangers Like Me

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, it starts off on the galra ship, the paladins come later on in the story, with you and matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: You and Matt Holt are prisoners aboard a Galra ship. A rebel ship attempts to free you, but when they do, tragedy strikes and you are left behind. It's up to Voltron to bring the two of you back together again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you will recognize this work. I posted it and then took it down due to low readership. Then I realized that this pairing probably has a small following, so I'm posting it again! Enjoy!

_Alright. Let's do this._

You play with the cuff on your arm and head out onto the training deck of the ship. Most of the prisoners stayed away from the training deck, but you knew that the harder you worked, the easier it would be when you were put into The Arena. The Arena was a place where prisoners fought dangerous beasts for the entertainment of the Galra. The Galra preferred having a good show, watching a strong competitor fight the monster, which is why the training deck existed.

Today you would be training with another prisoner instead of an AI. You were curious who else had decided to come up to the deck—usually you fought the robots. You grabbed a staff, your preferred weapon, and stared at the door in front of you. It squeaked open and...

“What?” you said, almost dropping your staff. It...It was another human. The human before you had wide eyes as well.

“Are you from Earth?” he blurted out.

Your mouth was still hanging open. You blinked a few times to clear your head. “No,” you say truthfully. The other human looked shocked.

“Really?” he asked.

“Really,” you said. “Get a weapon.”

“Okay,” he said. He looked at the weapon rack, giving you time to look him over. He was tall and thin, with a mop of messy blond hair. His dark eyes scanned the rack and you frowned.

“Would you just pick something?” you said coldly.

He jumped in surprise, and finally grabbed a staff, similar to yours. You briefly wondered if he knew how to use it.

“Let's go,” you said, advancing towards him. You bring the staff down, knocking him to the ground. His staff went flying. You sighed deeply. This was going to be easy. Too easy.

“Get it,” you said, pointing your staff at his. The man scrambled up and headed towards it.

“So if you're not from Earth, where are you--”

“It's not important!” you said, frustrated.

“But it is!” he said, and approached you. “I didn't know humans existed on other planets.

“They don't,” you said, and he frowned.

“But you said--”

You brought your staff down again, but he dodged it this time.

“You said,” he continued, “That you're not from Earth. So how did you end up on another planet?”

“Oh my god do you ever shut up?” you said, jabbing the staff at him, knocking him back again. “Look, where I'm from is none of your goddamn business!”

He looked up at you from on the ground. “I'm Matt,” he said.

“Fabulous,” you spat. 

“And you?”

“None of your concern,” you said.

“Oh come on.”

“We're supposed to be fighting,” you said, eyes narrowing, “Not making friends.”

Matt stood up and retrieved his staff. You knocked him back a few more times before taking pity on him.

“Look, let me show you how to use that,” you said. “That way you might stand a chance against a monster.”

“Do they really pit us against monsters?” Matt asked, fear in his voice.

“Yes,” you said. “Okay stand like this,” you said, fixing his stance. “You want to be like a mountain, an immovable object. Now when I come at you, block like this.”

Matt tried blocking a few times, and on his fourth try he finally got it. 

“Good,” you said. “Now let's work on fighting.”

At first, Matt was timid, refusing to really get into it.

“No!” you shouted. “FIGHT ME!”

He raised the staff, and brought it down, and you expertly blocked it. 

“Yes!” you said cheerfully. “That's how you should be fighting.”

He wiped some sweat from his brow. “This is hard.”

“The monsters won't hold back,” you said. “That's why you have to really...throw yourself into it. Or else you'll die.”

“Do people really die out there?” Matt asked in a small voice. You nodded.

“I've seen people ripped apart by monsters,” you said. “There's no room for hesitation.”

“Do the...the...what were they called...Galra really like watching people get murdered?”

You shrugged. “I guess,” you said, leaning on your staff. “Why else would they do it? They're a really bloodthirsty race.”

Matt sighed. “How long have they had you here for?” 

You frowned. “That's enough talk,” you said. “You wanna keep fighting?”

Suddenly, the door opened. A Galra soldier stood there. “It's time to go to The Arena,” he said. Matt looked at you fearfully.

“Already?” he asked, sounding panicked. You rolled your eyes.

“They have fights every two hours. You must be new.”

The two of you put your weapons away and followed the Galra solider who had his blaster pointed at them the whole time in case they tried to attack him. You wouldn't dream of trying anything though. You'd seen others try and fail many, many times. And when they did fail, their deaths were brutal and humiliating.

The two of you were brought to a cell, where Matt saw someone he knew. 

“Shiro!” he called out. You looked up and gulped. The man approaching was extraordinarily handsome, and looked very strong. You had a feeling he would stand a chance against a monster.

Shiro approached them, and Matt turned to you. “I met her when I went to the training deck,” he said to his friend.

“I'm Shiro,” he said, nodding at you.

You introduced yourself and noted that Matt looked hurt. He must be upset that you refused to give your name to him, but gave it to Shiro. You couldn't help but trust Shiro though. There was something paternal about him, something safe.

“NEXT!” you hear. The three of you look up and see a guard waving the three of you on. 

“Well, who should go?” Matt asks.

“I can--”

“Not you,” the guard growled, and you glared at him. The guards typically wouldn't let you go because you were able to beat the monsters every time, saving the other inmates from their grisly doom.

“I'll go,” Shiro said, and stepped forwards.

“Can we watch?” Matt asked, terrified. “Can we make sure he's okay?”

“No, there's not a viewing area for us,” you said as you watched Shiro being taken away. “But I'm sure he'll be fine. He looks strong. I bet he can do it.”

“But he hasn't had any training!” Matt said nervously.

“Like I said, he looks strong. I bet he can do it.”

The sounds of cheering, gasps, and applause filled the air as Shiro fought. When the fight was finally over, the door opened and Shiro exited, looking shocked.

“I...I did it...” he said. “I beat the monster.”

You walk forwards and grip his hand, pulling him in. “Congratulations,” you said. “Maybe you could train with me sometime.”

“What about me?” Matt asked, sounding hurt.

“You can come too,” Shiro said. “Unless that's a problem.”

“No,” you said with a sigh. “It'll be better if he learns how not to die in the ring.”

 

* * *

The days wore on, and you found that you were slowly growing to enjoy Matt's company. He was actually pretty funny, and there was something cute about him. Not that you'd ever admit that to anyone.

“So what's Earth like?” you asked him one day, as you sat down to eat. Matt cocked his head at you.

“It's...amazing,” he said slowly. “Blue skies and green grass that's soft and nice to lie down in. Well for me anyway. My sister Katie has terrible allergies, so she avoids it like the plague.”

“You have a sister?” you asked interestedly.

“Yeah,” Matt said sadly. “She and my mom are back on Earth. And the rest of my family. What about yours?”

You picked at your food, and finally looked up. “I was born on this ship,” you said softly. “My dad was a space explorer, and managed to land on Earth where he met my mom. He took her back to his planet, but they were captured. My mom was pregnant at the time.”

Matt's mouth fell open. “You've lived here your whole life?”

“Yeah,” you said. “I'd love nothing more than to get off this ship, but it doesn't seem possible. How would it even happen? I'm stuck here forever. Unless I can get this cuff off,” you said with a laugh.

Matt looks at it and then up at you. “What's the cuff for?”

“My dad was a druid,” you said. “When I was seven, I realized that I had his powers. I started using them. But I didn't have anyone to train me, so...it didn't go to plan. My magic...it exploded and...” You stopped speaking, glaring at your food.

“And?” Matt asked.

“Never mind,” you said. “This cuff keeps me from being able to use the magic. If I could get it off...”

“You could get us off this ship!” Matt said excitedly. “We have to try.”

You rolled your eyes and took a bite of your food. “That's never going to happen,” you said. “Believe me, I've tried everything.”

“Well I'll figure it out,” Matt said, a determined gleam in his eyes. “And we'll free everyone on the ship.”

“Again,” you said, “Nice thought, but it won't happen.”

“It could,” Matt said. “And I'm gonna make sure it does.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may seem like they’re moving fast, but trust me--there’s a planned out reason for that!

“So,” you said, as you and Matt leave the training room, “Tell me more about Earth.”

Matt chuckled. “You're obsessed with Earth,” he said as they reach the cells. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“Everything,” you said.

“Uh, that's kind of a lot,” Matt says, and gave you the side eye. “Why are you so interested in it anyway?”

“It's my heritage,” you said as you reach your cell. “Here, come in here and talk to me.”

Matt's eyes went wide. “Come into YOUR cell? Am I even allowed to do that?”

“No,” you said. “But I can say that I forced you in here, and you had no choice. That way I'll get in trouble, not you.”

“I don't want you to be in trouble,” Matt said. You breathe out heavily through your nose. 

“Fine, we can talk during dinner,” you said. “I just...you're not terrible to hang out with.” 

Matt snorted. “What a compliment,” he said. You shoved him gently.

“Fine. I like your company.”

A smile crossed Matt's face, and his whole attitude changed. “Really?” he said happily.

“Yeah, really,” you said. “You're...you're fun. I thought you were irritating at first but I...you're cool.”

“You're cool too,” Matt said. “Okay, I'll tell you about Earth.”

The two of you spent the next hour talking about Earth. Matt told you everything he could about technology, and how his sister was surpassing him in terms of knowledge about the latest tech.”

“She's really great,” Matt said.

“You miss her, don't you?” you said.

“Well yeah,” Matt said, looking sad. “I miss her every day.”

Without thinking about it, you put a hand on his knee. Matt looked up, shocked, and you pulled your hand away as though burned.

“Sorry!” you said. “I shouldn't've...that was out of line!”

“No, it wasn't,” Matt says comfortingly, and moved closer to you. Your thighs were touching, and you felt your heart racing a million miles a minute. He leaned in close, and you squinted your eyes shut.

“I think it's time for you to go,” you said firmly, before he could get closer. Matt looked hurt.

“Okay,” he said, and stood up. You stood up too, and the two of you locked eyes.

“Sorry if--”

“No, I'm the one who should be--”

“But I was the one who got too close!” Matt said. You bit your lower lip.

“You weren't too close. I just...I need some space.”

“I understand,” Matt said. As he made to leave, you did something odd. You reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Before you give me some space,” you said, “Can I have a hug?” 

For some odd reason, Matt blushed hard. You had never hugged before.

“O-of course!” he said, voice cracking. His arms went around you, and you placed your head on his chest. You circled your arms around him and sighed.

“Thank you,” you said, breaking away.

“Anytime.”

He walked away from you awkwardly, and gave a small wave. You sighed, and plopped down on your bed. What had come over you? It wasn't as though you liked him, right?

* * *

That night, you went down to the mess hall to get dinner, and noticed that a fair portion of prisoners were missing, including Shiro, Matt, and Matt's father who rarely spoke to you. You frowned. Where were they?

“Hey, why's it so empty?” you asked one of the cafeteria workers as your plate was loaded up. 

“Dinner time and fight time are at the same time today,” the worker said gruffly. “More taken than usual to fight Myzax.”

“Wait WHAT?” you said, almost dropping your tray. Myzax was a terrifying beast who slaughtered all that came before him. Nobody had come out alive, ever. Your heart pounded hard in your chest. Your friends were going to die.

You sat down at a table, feeling like you were going to cry. Picking moodily at your food, you were shocked when half an hour later, prisoners began to file into the room. Had...had someone beaten the beast? You ran through the crowd, searching and searching and--

“MATT!” you cried out, spotting a familiar face. There he was, the skinny goof who always looked a little scared. He turned his head, and made an “oof!” noise as you hugged him.

“Hey there!” he said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around you.

“You're ALIVE,” you said, tears threatening to fall. “I can't believe you're alive!” The two of you separated for a second, eyes meeting. Without realizing what you were doing, you kissed him fiercely.

It was a spur of the moment thing, brought on by the joy of finding your friend alive. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought you back to reality. It was Shiro.

“Oh my god,” you said, hands flying to your mouth. Shiro laughed, and looked at Matt who was a little punch drunk. He had a goofy grin on his face, and he looked at you, head cocking to the side.

“I'm so sorry,” you whisper.

“I'm gonna get going,” Shiro said, clapping Matt on the back. “I was going to tell you what happened,” he said, looking at you, “But I think the two of you need to have a conversation.”

“That...oh my god,” you said, and turned around embarrassed. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” Matt said, and called out your name. You paused, but didn't turn around. You felt a hand on your shoulder and inhaled sharply.

“I was wondering,” Matt said, sounding bashful, “If...if you'd want to do that again.”

“Do what?” you asked, turning around. 

“You know,” Matt said, biting his lower lip, “Kiss me.”

The whole world seemed to pause at those words and you could feel your face heating up. “You...you want me to kiss you again?”

“Yeah,” Matt said, turning a dusty shade of pink. “Is that...are you upset?”

“No, it's just that I thought you were going to be mad!” you said, shocked.

“Mad? I've been dreaming about this moment,” Matt said softly. “Didn't exactly go how I thought it would but that's okay.”

“Dreaming? About me?” you said, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Matt said shyly. “Can I walk you to your cell?” he asked, extending a hand. You nodded and took it. The walk to your cell was quiet. All you could think about was how Matt was HAPPY that you had kissed him. He had wanted it. You had never really thought of him that way before, not exactly. Sure you sometimes felt nervous around him, and felt a swooping sensation in your stomach when he brushed against you, but you wouldn't have called it a crush. But maybe it was.

The two of you finally reached your cell, and Matt stopped right outside. You shook your head.

“Come in,” you said. Matt turned beet red.

“Um, I dunno...” he said.

“You don't have to,” you said quickly. “I just...thought we could talk. About everything.”

The two of you didn't end up doing a lot of talking.You had never been more glad that your cell had walls instead of bars.

Matt was too shy to touch your body, and you weren't going to make him do anything he didn't want to do. But his lips...they were soft against yours, and expertly worked your mouth open so that he could slide his tongue alongside yours. Normally you hated french kissing, but Matt knew exactly what he was doing. You had the feeling that he'd done this before, and why not? He was absolutely adorable, surely someone else had noticed this.

“We should probably stop,” Matt finally panted. He was on top of you, hands pinning your wrists above your head. You made a whining noise, and Matt laughed.

“Am I that good?” he asked, sitting up.

“Yes,” you said. He blushed. Clearly he hadn't expected that answer.

“Look I just think that it would be best if we stopped now,” he said. You looked down and then back up.

“Why, because of your hard on?”

Matt's mouth fell open and he looked down. Immediately he covered himself. “That would be a reason yes!” he said, blushing so hard that he passed red all together and turned almost purple. “The uh, other reason is I'm sure I'm missed back in my cell block and I'll have to explain where I've been.”

“Ah,” you said. “That makes sense. Well...you can come back anytime,” you said, giving him a sultry smile. He gulped.

“I'll...I'll be back then,” he said, voice hoarse. “God I'm so glad this happened.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you can find the Morrowind reference!

In the morning you were awoken to a knocking noise on your cell door. The Galra never knocked when they unlocked your door, and anyway, you always slept through that.

“Hold on!” you called out. You stood up, tried to make yourself look presentable, and opened your cell door. You were shocked to discover that Matt's father was standing there.

“Mr. Holt!” you said with a gulp. He smiled softly at you.

“You may call me Sam,” he said. “I wish I had spoken to you more often,” he said. “It seems my son has taken a shine to you.”

“Is that why you're here?” you asked nervously. Sam laughed.

“Oh goodness no. I'm here to talk to you about something Matt said to me about you. He said you can use magic.”

You sighed. Really Matt? “No, I can't. I mean yes, I have powers, but this cuff prevents me from using them.”

“But say we were to be able to get that cuff off,” Sam said in a hushed tone, entering your room and shutting the door. “You could use those powers to save everyone on this ship.”

“Um, that's quite a leap!” you said, eyebrows raised. “I can't control my powers. There's no way I'd be able to save anyone with them. My powers...the last time I used them...” You sat down on your bed and covered your face.

“One of the reasons I'm here is because Shiro was taken in the night,” Sam said. “We need your powers to save him.”

“My powers can't save him!” you said fiercely. “You want to know what happened the first and only time I used them? It exploded out of me, a bolt of magic. It destroyed half a cell block, killing everyone there. My powers would NOT save Shiro,” you said, voice choked up. “Look I'm just as confused as you are about why he was taken but my powers are not the answer.”

“I'm not confused,” Sam said. “Matt was in here for quite a while. I'm sure he told you what happened in the arena.”

“Uh.”

Sam sighed, a tiny smile playing on his lips. “Ah. In my middle age I forgot what it's like to be young and in love.”

“I uh, would not go as far as to say that we're--”

“But we're getting off topic. You need to know what happened in the arena. The quick version is that Shiro defeated Myzax.”

“He WHAT.”

“Yes, he defeated him. Our theory is that he impressed the Galra so much with his skill that he was taken away to be tested on. So you see why it's so important to find him. They could be doing anything!”

You sighed deeply. “There's got to be another way to find and save him.”

“You say you can make explosions with your powers. A well timed AND placed explosion could be the perfect distraction for us to get into the areas where they test on prisoners.”

“Didn't you hear me?” you say angrily. “People DIED.”

“Yes but if we place you somewhere where only the droids would get harmed, it would be okay!”

“Well even if I were to say yes, how do you plan on even getting this off?” you asked, brandishing your cuff. Sam beamed at you.

“That's the main reason I've come to see you! I wanted to check out your cuff and see if I can figure out how it works. If I can figure that out, there's a chance I can disable it.”

Wordlessly, you held out your arm. Sam took your hand, and began to examine the cuff. It seemed like hours had passed by the time he was finished.

“This isn't going to be easy,” Sam said with a heavy sigh. “Magic is controlling it. However, I think it works like a circuit. If I can block the flow somehow, we can disable the cuff. I just need the right tools.”

“It's dangerous to talk of such things where anyone could hear.”

Both of you jumped violently, and turned to see someone in the doorway. She was a tall prisoner, very unusual looking, with large feathered ears. And there was a glint in her eye that told you and Sam both that she had overheard every word.

“Who are you?” you said, springing to your feet.

“A friend,” she assured you. “My name is Te-osh. I willingly was captured in order to bring this ship down from the inside. And when I heard you talking about that cuff...my fleet is set to come in two days time. My mission lasts that long. I could use your help.”

“What the fuck?” you said. “Who do you think you are, demanding our help?”

“We have the same goals,” Te-osh said. “Look, I've been watching and listening to you and your friends. If we work together, we can get your friend and liberate this ship. You,” she said, turning to Sam. “I can help you get tools. I know somebody else on the inside.”

“I haven't even agreed to this plan!” you said. Sam and Te-osh turn to you.

“It's our only chance of saving Shiro.”

“Of saving everyone,” Te-osh said.

“We don't even know you,” you said, eyes narrowing. “How can we trust you?”

“You're just going to have to.”

“You can get the tools?” Sam asked quietly. Te-osh nodded. 

“Please,” Sam said, turning to you. “We have to try.”

“Fine,” you grumbled. “But I don't like it. Shiro had better get out of this alive.”

“He will,” Te-osh promised. “I'll return soon with the tools.”

* * *

“This is awesome!” Matt said at lunch. “Someone with inside knowledge? Who can save Shiro? I can't believe it!”

“It seems too good to be true,” you said, spearing a carrot like vegetable with your spork. “I still don't trust her.”

“You don't trust anyone,” Matt said, rolling his eyes. “Look, it's all going to turn out fine.”

You went about your day as usual, fighting in the arena, and working out in the training room. All you could think about was Te-osh. It was pretty weird that she'd been right outside your cell listening in on your conversation. How could Sam and Matt be so quick to trust? If there was one thing you'd learned in your years on the Galra ship, when it really came down to it, it was every man for himself.

Matt came to visit you after dinner, telling his dad he needed to talk to you about your feelings about Te-osh. 

“Are you serious?” you growled at him. “You want to talk about Te-osh?”

“I didn't say that,” Matt said, closing the door. “I said that's what I told him.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “So that's...not why you're here?”

Matt laughed, and extended a hand, pulling you off your bed and to your feet. “Nope,” he said, and kissed you.

You let out a little moan, and threw your arms around his shoulders. The kissing soon became heated, and Matt shoved you up against a wall. You bit at his lower lip, and he let out a purely primal noise, giving you a lip bruising kiss. You wrapped a leg around Matt, and your hips met. The two of you rubbed crudely against each other, as though you could complete the act with clothes on.

“Uh, are you busy?” a familiar voice said.

The two of you froze. Neither of you had realized just how loud you were being until that moment.

“Te-osh?” you said, voice high.

“I can come back later,” she said through the door.

“No, it's fine!” Matt said, pulling away. “Come on in!”

The door creaked open, and there Te-osh stood, looking highly uncomfortable. “Tools,” she said, handing over a bag. “I was able to get some that will safely break apart the cuff. There's a decoy cuff in there, so nobody will notice that the real one is gone.”

“That's great!” Matt said. You were impressed, even though you didn't really want to be.

“We need to do this as soon as possible,” Te-osh said. “We have tomorrow, and then the next day my ship will be here to get me. I've sent a message, letting them know about you,” Te-osh said, nodding at you. “I even found out where your friend is.”

“How?” you and Matt said at the same time.

“Like I said earlier, I know someone on the inside. He knew where the other human was and told me. I can position you perfectly. Get that cuff off and come meet me in cell block A, room 4.”

You gulped. “I...this is too soon.”

“You inherited an incredible power,” Te-osh said. “You are going to do great things with it.”

“I'll go get dad,” Matt said.

“Fix your hair,” Te-osh said. “You look like you've been...well.”

Matt flushed and fussed with his hair a bit before leaving.

“You too,” Te-osh said, and began playing with your hair.

“What are you doing?” you asked. 

“I like hair,” Te-osh said. “I always wished my people had it. We have feathers instead.”

“You have nice feathers,” you said. Te-osh chuckled.

“Thank you.”

It wasn't long before Sam was back, looking excited. “You have everything?”

“Yes, but Matt and I need to leave, we'll attract to much attention if there are four people here. Work quickly, and then come to me.”

“This is incredible,” Sam said, sitting with you. He looked at the tools, and picked one up. “This looks like a blade,” he said.

“Right.”

“So I'm guessing I just...cut through?” Sam sawed off the cuff, and when it fell, you felt a surge of energy shoot through you. You shivered.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked. You nodded. Sam put the fake cuff on you, and you stood up.

“I think it looks convincing,” you said.

“Let's get you to Te-osh then.”

Sam walked you down to her cell, and then left, insisting you needed to do this on your own. Gulping, you knocked on her door.

“Te-osh?” you asked. 

The door flew open.

“You're here!” she said. “Perfect. I know just where to station you.”

“What if I can't do it?” you said as she hurried you out of the cell block. “What if it doesn't work?”

“It will,” Te-osh said. “It has to. Okay, I will put you in position and then go get Matt and Sam. Then--”

“Te-osh I can't control my powers, what if nothing happens?” you practically wail. Te-osh put both hands on your shoulders.

“Fear not, for I am watchful. You have been chosen.”

“What?”

“The gods have chosen to bless you with this gift of magic. You have been chosen. You will save us. And I will watch over you the entire time.”

“Okay,” you said. “Let's do this thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With bony hands I hold my partner, on soulless feet we cross the floor, the music stops as if to answer, an empty knocking at the door. It seems his skin was sweet as mango, when last I held him to my breast, but now, we dance this grim fandango, and will four years until we rest."
> 
> \--Olivia, Grim Fandango

You, Te-osh, Matt and Sam gather around and, as Matt said, case the joint. You planned out exactly what was going to happen. You would be stationed by the back entrance, near where the solitary confinement and hospital wing was. That was your best bet as to where Shiro was. You would blow a hole into the back, where the rebel ship would be waiting. Te-osh would come with prisoners that she had gathered, and would load them onto the ship along with Matt and Sam. You would grab Shiro and get onto the ship as well. It was a risky plan with a lot of room for error, but it was all you had.

With each passing moment, you began to feel off. Not sick, just different. It was as though an electric current was shooting through your veins. Te-osh was convinced that this meant your magic was trying to come out, and that soon enough you would explode.

“What if it happens before time?” you asked fearfully.

“I don't know,” Te-osh said truthfully. “We'll have to cross that bridge if and when we get there.”

That night, Matt joined you in your room.

“I'm scared,” you admitted to him. He pulled you into a tight hug.

“I know,” he said. “I am too. There's so much that could go wrong with this plan. But there's no time to make a better plan. We have to go with this one.” He cupped your face in his hands and gently kissed you.

“I really like you,” Matt said softly. “A lot.”

“I really like you too,” you said back with a lopsided grin.

Matt was silent for a while. “Actually,” he said, “I think I might love you.”

Your eyes go wide. “Excuse me?” you said.

“I know, I know, it's way too soon, way too fast,” Matt said, rubbing his temples. “But it's how I feel. And I know you don't feel that way towards me but I need you to know that I really care about you and...and I love you.

“Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“I think maybe I might love you too.”

* * *

You couldn't sleep that night. Your heart was full after Matt left, and all you could think about were his sweet words and...other things. Hours pass, and finally, it was time. Your heart beat fast as Te-osh lead from your room to your station.

“You can do this,” she said. You nodded, still unsure.

Te-osh ran off to get the prisoners she was going to free first, and you hid. You had a timer in your hand. Hopefully your magic would burst out when it went off.

5...4...3...2...1...

Nothing.

UGH!

You were going to blow the whole operation! 

“COME ON!” You shouted. “WORK!”

Nothing.

You felt tears stream down your face. You could hear guards approaching. Fantastic. Now you'd done it, now you'd really

* * *

You awoke to screams, but no dead bodies. What had happened? You weren't sure. Somebody was shaking you. You could hear your name being called out. Your eyes fluttered open, and you saw Matt above you, a terrified look on his face.

“Oh thank god,” he said, pulling you close. “I thought...I thought...” 

“What's happening?” you asked, slurring your words.

“You did it, you blew out the back of the ship. Nobody is hurt, don't worry. But you need to find Shiro, now!” He pressed something into your hand.

“This is a communicator. I have the other. When you find Shiro, let me know.”

“O-okay,” you said blearily. You stumbled off and looked around. Where would he be? But before you could get very far, you saw several heavily armed guards running your way. Quickly, you hid behind a pole. The guards kept coming. There was no way you were going to get past them. The minutes ticked by, and finally the stream of guards ended. You rushed by, and began poking your head into rooms. Shiro wasn't in any of them.

You felt your communicator buzz, and you picked it up.

“I'm so sorry!” It was Matt, who sounded choked up.

“What are you sorry about?”

“We have to go, there's no time!”

“What do you mean?”

“The Galra are coming, they're picking off our fighters. We have to leave NOW!”

“Without me?” you shout, terrified.

“I'm sorry,” Matt whispers. “We'll come back for you, Te-osh promised. Good bye.” The communicator went silent.

“Matt? You're joking right? Matt. MATT!”

“There she is!”

“Get her!”

You ran as fast as you can, heading towards the blast site. And when you got there, there was no ship. No nothing. You fell to your knees. The guards converged on you, and you let yourself be captured. How could they have abandoned you? How could Matt have abandoned you?

Actually, I think I might love you.

Bullshit! If he loved you, if he really loved you, he wouldn't have left you to an unknown fate! He would've made sure you were okay! Empty words, that's all his proclamation of love was. You were such an idiot to think that you actually loved him. And that he truly loved you back.

You were taken away to the furthest depths of the ship where they kept the most dangerous prisoners. Your cuff was changed out and you were thrown in with a group of prisoners who looked beat down, eyes glazed over, faces somber. There was no fight in them. And it didn't take you long to learn why.

The torture started soon after you were thrown in. It was your punishment for your “crimes.” Sometimes the druids tested on you, sometimes you were abused and humiliated by guards. The fight was slowly drained out of you as well. At first, you held out hope that Matt would come back. But the days turned to weeks, the weeks into months, and you knew he wasn't coming.

And then one day, the door opened. You expected a guard but instead saw a young human, dressed in armor.

“Matt?” the person shouted out. You cringed. A second person appeared.

“Shiro?” you gasped.

You heard your name, and prisoners were pushed aside as Shiro rushed towards you. You were pulled into a hug.

“You escaped!” you said.

“And now it's your turn.”

“Okay,” you said, to out of it to really understand what was going on, or to care how Shiro and this mystery person had found them. All that mattered was that you were free.

* * *

“Voltron?” you said, almost spitting your drink out. “YOU'RE a paladin of VOLTRON?”

Shiro laughed. You had been brought aboard a fantastical castle ship, and had been magically healed in the ship's hospital wing. You had learned that the young person who had saved you was named Pidge. But you couldn't make eye contact with this paladin. They looked far too much like Matt for your liking.

“Yes, Pidge and I are two paladins of Voltron. And I'm so glad we were able to save you. But where are Matt and Sam?”

“You know my brother and father?” Pidge said excitedly.

You blinked. Katie. But Katie wanted to go by Pidge, so that was what you would call her.

“I don't want to talk about it,” you mumbled.

“They're not...”

“They aren't dead if that's what you're wondering,” you said, voice hard. “The truth is, I don't know where they are. But they left me for dead.”

“Matt wouldn't do that.”

“He did.”

“There's got to be more to the story.” Pidge said, frowning.

“There is,” you say cryptically. “But it's none of your business.”

“But if it helps me find--”

“Okay Pidge!” Shiro cut in. “Let's...let's leave her be for a minute.”

They turned their attention towards the other prisoners, and you tuned them out. Just your luck. Pidge would be bothering you about Matt and Sam until you left, that was for certain.

Before you left.

No. You had to convince the paladins that you were worthy of staying on this ship. You and Shiro had been separated once, you weren't going to let it happen again.

* * *

“I just don't see the point of you staying here!”

“Princess,” you plead, looking into the striking eyes of the Altean princess before you, “I can be useful. “I just...I can't leave.”

“What use could you possibly serve?”

You wrack your brains and finally land on the worst thing possible.

“I can help Pidge find h-his family,” you say. The crew was calling Pidge “he” and you had almost slipped up.

Pidge's eyes went wide. “Oh my gosh, Princess please!” Pidge begged. “If she can really do that!”

“There's no proof—”

“I can give you the knowledge that I have, and I...I can use magic.”

“You can?” the princess asked, fascinated.

“I just need this cuff off. I can't control it, but if I can learn to use it right, I could be of great service to you.”

“She's got a point,” said the princess' advisor.

“Fine,” the princess said. “You may stay. My name is Allura, and this is Coran. And these,” she said, gesturing to the men in front of her, “Are the paladins of Voltron!” 

“Pleased to meet you,” you said.

“The pleasure's all mine,” said one of the men, stepping forwards. “I'm Lance.”

“Uh, hello,” you said.

“I'm Hunk!”

“Keith.”

You give your name and they all nod.

“Welcome to our crew,” said Allura. “I suppose we'll need to find you a room. Rest up, and in the morning, you can work on finding Pidge's family.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've changed the rating! And you will soon see why.

“Tell me everything,” Pidge said, head in his hands. You sighed.

“You don't want to hear it,” you say. “It's not a happy story.”

“But if it can help, I need to know!”

You close your eyes, memories of Matt telling you he was leaving without you filling your mind. How could you tell Pidge that? Pidge would be devastated. Clearly, he had some sort of hero worship towards his brother.

“I'll tell you a secret about me if you tell me what happened,” Pidge said. Your ears perked up at this. That was certainly interesting.

“Matt and I...” you say heavily, “He and I were...close. There was an escape plan that we were apart of and...I got left behind,” you said, emotion in your voice.

“Why?” Pidge said, staring at you with wide eyes.

“They said there were too many Galra and that I was too far away. They weren't even going to wait for me.”

“But if there were too many Galra--”

“So you think it was the right move to leave me with the Galra? To an unknown fate? I was tortured and...and...” you didn't finish your sentence.

“So they didn't wait at all?”

“No,” you said softly. “They didn't even try.”

“That...that doesn't sound like my brother,” Pidge said quietly.

“It sounded like he was doing it because a superior officer told him too,” you said.

“Oh,” Pidge said. “If it were me, I would've tried to find you.”

“Well thank you,” you said with a laugh to the young Paladin. The more you looked at him, the more you saw Matt. It was painful, but comforting at the same time.

“So do you know where they were planning on going?”

“No,” you said. “To be honest...I don't know if I can help at all. I just...I can't leave my friend again. I needed to come up with something to stay.”

Pidge gave you sad smile. “I get that,” he said. “These guys...I don't know if I could ever be separated from them. I mean, once I thought I could,” Pidge says. “But really, I can't. They're like family.”

You smile at Pidge. “I'm glad you understand.”

“I'll tell 'em that you're helping me, that you're really useful,” Pidge says. “Don't worry, I won't tell them what's really going on.”

“I have a little information. I have a name—Te-osh.”

“Te-osh?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah,” you say. “Te-osh was a rebel fighter, infiltrating the Galra prison, wanting to liberate it. If you can find Te-osh, you might be able to find Matt and your father.”

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh!” Pidge said excitedly. “That's actually really useful!”

“Glad to be of some help,” you said.

“Okay, now I need to hold up my end of the bargain,” he said. “I'm going to tell you a secret.”

“Okay,” you said.

“My real name is Katie,” she said. “I'm...I'm a girl.”

“Yeah, I know,” you said. “Matt never said he had a brother. Just a sister who he missed so much.”

Pidge's eyes swam with tears, and she brushed them away. “Really?”

“Really.”

“I miss him too. We were really close. Maybe even as close as you and him were.”

“Uh no, no you—our relationship...um absolutely not,” you say waving your hands. “That would be...oh god.”

“Wait a second,” Pidge said, eyes wide. “Did you DATE my brother?”

“Well I mean, kind of?” you said. “We were...look, you're 14, I shouldn't be talking about this with you.”

“I was in high school!” Pidge said, frustrated. “It's not like I haven't heard swear words and things about relationships!”

“Pidge, I'm not talking about it.”

“What, was it friends with benefits?”

“PIDGE!” you said, shocked. “Look, I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat,” you said, standing up quickly.

“I'm not some sort of pure angel!” Pidge shouts after you. You shake your head, and hope to god that Pidge doesn't inquire any further.

* * *

Months pass, and Allura allowed you to go on your own missions, trying to find out information about Matt and Sam. You were able to find some information, but not a lot. It seemed as though Te-osh and her group had gotten away safely, and didn't want to be found. 

And then you found it.

“I know where they went after they escaped!” yous said excitedly, bringing your information to Pidge. Pidge practically squealed in excitement.

“We should go as soon as possible,” Pidge said, voice trembling. You bit your lip.

“I don't know...” you said. “Maybe just you.”

“What, don't you want to see him?” Pidge asked, confused. “I thought...”

“Look, I can't,” you said. “It would be...I can't.”

“Well okay,” Pidge said, still looking confused. “I can do it.”

The rest of Voltron was not as excited about this.

“On her own?” Lance said, crossing his arms. “Are you crazy?”

“Yeah!” Hunk said. “She's 14! You can't let her go all by herself!”

“Pidge is more than capable,” you said, earning a smile from Pidge. “I know that she can do this.”

“I have to agree,” Allura said, nodding. “Pidge has more than proved herself. There is no reason why she shouldn't go.”

With lots of hugs from the group, and many words of advice, Pidge was loaded into her Lion, and set off.

* * *

“It's been a week,” Lance said, pacing the floor. “I knew this was a bad idea.

“It'll be fine,” you said. “She can do this.”

“But what if she can't!” Lance said, rounding on you. “What if she's hurt, what if--!”

Hunk burst into the room, waving happily. “Pidge is back!” he shouted.

“See?” you said to Lance, who glared at you. “I knew she could do it. But uh, I think I'll stay in here.”

“No!” Lance said. “You need to greet Pidge. She's really attached to you.”

“What? No she's not?”

“She talks about you a lot when you're not around,” Shiro says. You jump in surprise. You hadn't realized he was right behind you.

“I...why?”

“Because you've helped her so much. She really cares about you.”

“Shiro I...”

“Everyone else, go.” Shiro said. “We'll be with you in a minute.”

Hunk shrugged, and everyone left to greet Pidge and Matt.

“What's the real problem?” Shiro asked you. 

“He abandoned me,” you said. “I don't know how I'll be able to look at him without reliving that.”

Shiro nodded. “Let's at least say hi to Pidge, and then you can come back inside, think things over and maybe try again with Matt.”

“How can I?” you say in a small voice. 

“Trust me, you can.”

You sigh deeply, and follow Shiro to the front door of the Castle. The door opened and...there he was. But he looked very different.

Matt's hair was longer, and he had a scar on his cheek. He was more built than he had been, and there was something about him that suggested that he'd been through a lot. He had a smile on his face, chatting with the Paladins.

Shiro pushed you closer, and Matt looked up at the noise. He whispered your name and walked forwards.

Your lower lip trembled, and you whipped around. Memories of Matt shouting that they were leaving, lying about coming back...it filled your brain, clouded your vision. You couldn't stay there one more second. You could hear your name being called louder, with desperation. But you didn't care. You couldn't do it.

* * *

“Matt, I knew you messed up, but I didn't know you messed up that bad,” Pidge said, raising her eyebrows at her brother. Matt sighed.

“How do I fix this?” he mumbled.

* * *

There was a knock at your door. You had a feeling you knew who it was, but decided to ask anyway.

“Who is it?”

“It's me, Matt.”

“Go away.”

“We need to talk.”

You knew that Matt had a point. You DID need to talk, you just didn't feel like it. You stood up, crossed the floor and opened the door.

“No,” you said simply, and went to close the door, but found you couldn't. You looked down to find that Matt had jammed his foot in the doorway.

“Stop that,” you said, glaring at him.

“No,” Matt said. “Not until you talk with me.”

You kicked his foot out of the door and slammed the door shut. “I said NO!” you shouted through the door. Perhaps you were being unreasonable, but right now? It was too much.

In the morning, you opened your door to head to breakfast, and found a potted flower sitting in your doorway with a small card attached. You snorted, and picked it up. The flower was very pretty, and you couldn't help but like it. You opened the card and began to read.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I abandoned you, and I'm sorry we didn't come back. But I have an explanation for that that I want to share with you. My feelings for you haven't change. Please talk with me. --Matt_

You exhaled hard, annoyed, and put the plant in your room. You were curious, even though you didn't want to be. Walking to the dining room, you ran into Pidge.

“Did you get the flower?” Pidge asked.

“Was it your idea?” you asked.

“Yes,” Pidge said simply.

“Yeah, I got it,” you said.

“Are you going to talk with him?”

“Depends. Who wrote the card?”

“He did,” Pidge said.

“You promise?”

“Of course!” Pidge said, sounding hurt. “I wouldn't lie to you.”

The two of you walked into the dining room to find that only Matt was sitting at the table. You gave Pidge a look.

“And where is everyone else?” you asked.

“Nowhere,” Pidge said cryptically and hurried out of the room. You sat down, frustrated.

“Did you get--”

“Yes. And...we can talk.”

“Really?” Matt said, sounding relieved.

“Yes,” you said. “How about we start with the torture and humiliation I received at the hands of the druids and guards after you didn't even try to come find me?” 

Matt cringed. “Look--”

“You know, I wasn't THAT far away. You didn't have any blasters aboard your ship? You couldn't have just rounded a corner to get me?”

“We had blasters but--”

“But what? So you decided to just leave me for dead?” you said angrily, voice raising. “What excuse do you have for that?”

“I wanted to get you!” Matt said desperately. “But Te-osh wouldn't let me! She pushed me to the back and said we were leaving!”

“And the reason you didn't come back for me?”

“Your ship made a jump,” Matt said. “When we came back it was gone. I've been spending this whole time making a...well, for lack of better words, a Galra finder, trying to find your ship. But I wasn't able to.”

“You've been looking for me?” you said, voice considerably softer.

“Yes!” Matt said. “I didn't want any of that to happen to you! I really messed up, I'm sorry. Every night I had nightmares about what they were doing to you.”

You stare at him. “I accept your apology,” you said. Matt reaches across the table and puts his hand out. You look at it and then take it.

“I know it wasn't okay,” Matt said quietly. “But I hope I can make it up to you somehow.”

“I don't think you can ever make it up,” you said. “But you can be the wonderful Matt I knew, and that'll help.”

Matt smiled. “I think I can do that.”

“And it helps that you got super hot,” you said with a grin. Matt turned bright red.

“W-what?”

“I'm just saying, I wouldn't mind being alone with you, you know?”

Matt looks highly embarrassed and you laughed.

“Only if you want.”

“I-I do,” he stuttered. “Maybe not right this second but later?”

“Come see me tonight,” you say with a smile. “If you still want to.”

* * *

Night time took forever to come around. You waited. And waited. Finally, you decided to go to bed when there was a knock on your door. You jumped up and answered it, and there stood an uncomfortable looking Matt. You frowned.

“Matt if you don't want to be here you don't have to you know.”

“No, I do I'm just...can I come in?”

“Of course,” you said.

“I was talking with Lance and Lance told me that I should...I should...you know,” he said quietly.

“Have sex with me?”

Matt turned pink. “Yes. He said that would make it up to you.”

“Oh my GOD,” you said, sighing. “Sex is not the answer. I mean it'd be nice, but it won't make up for what happened.”

“So you want it,” Matt said, sitting down on your bed. You cocked your head.

“You don't.”

“I've never done it,” Matt said after a few seconds. “I don't...I'm not sure I'm ready.”

“Oh Matt,” you said sitting next to him. “If you don't want to do it, we don't have to. We can just do what we used to. If you want.”

Matt relaxed considerably. “I do,” he said, and turned to you. “Do you really want to kiss me? After everything?”

You thought about it. “Hmm. Well I am still pretty mad. But goddamn do you look kissable,” you said, getting closer to him. Matt's cheeks get rosy again.

“R-really?”

“Really,” you said, and softly kissed him. A low rumble issued from Matt's throat, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. Your kisses immediately turned hot and passionate, tongues sliding slickly against each other. Soon, you were pressed up against the bed, arms pinned on either side of you as Matt grinds his hips against yours, panting loudly.

“M-Matt,” you panted.

“Yeah?” he asked, kissing your neck.

“Can you...can you touch me?”

“What?”

“Touch my body.”

Matt sat up. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Matt!” You said, almost laughing. “I would like you to touch my tits.”

“Touch your--!” Matt said, voice high, eyes wide. This time you really do laugh.

“I mean I guess you don't have to, it's fine.”

“No I want to,” Matt says, but does nothing.

“So...are you going to?”

Matt gulps and gently puts his hands on your chest, and leaves them there.

“You can squeeze them, you know.”

Matt gently begins to squeeze as he kisses you, his grinding gentler this time. You let out a moan as he begins to kiss at your neck again.

“Oh god Matt...fuck!” You want more, need more, but you know you can't ask for it. You wrap your legs against him, and he moves faster and faster and--

You shout out, and Matt's eyes go wide. “Did I hurt you?” he asks.

“No!” You said. “Don't stop, fuck I need...I need!”

“You need what?” Matt asked.

“I need to cum!”

“O-oh!” Matt said, and sat up again. You whine, sad that he wasn't touching you anymore.

“I don't know if I'm ready to--”

“It's okay, I can get myself off,” you say, hands flying to your zipper. You look up and see that Matt's pupils are blown and his cock...wow. You felt it while he was grinding up against you, but damn does it look good pressed up against his pants, desperate to be free.

“Can I watch?” he blurted out.

“Of course,” you said. You get your pants off and pull your panties off, throwing them to the side. Matt is panting hard now and sits down.

“You can...get off too if you want,” You say, as you place your fingers on your clit. Matt nods, and quickly discards his pants, revealing...

Damn. It wasn't the longest cock you'd ever seen, but it was thick, and you just knew it would feel good. You began to rub your clit in circles, using your own slick as lube. Your head falls back and you can hear Matt spitting on his hand. Soon he's sliding it up and down his thick cock, and you have to look up. 

God you want to jump on that cock, or at least have it rub up against your pussy. You imagine Matt crawling on top of you, rubbing his cock against you before sliding right inside you...It's enough to send you over the edge and you cry out in pleasure. Your orgasm sends Matt over the edge, and the sound he makes as he cums...god you need to hear it again.

“That...fuck,” Matt said. “Can we do that again sometime?”

“Masturbate together again? Fuck yes,” you said with a grin. “Anytime you want.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me, something's familiar about these strangers like me. --Phil Collins, Tarzan Soundtrack

“Matt wasn't in his room this morning,” Pidge said, walking into the kitchen where Hunk was teaching you how to make a complicated Altean breakfast dish.

“Um...” you mumbled, glancing over at Hunk who raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. Sorry,” Pidge apologized. “I thought you were alone.”

“I'm not,” you said, grabbing a spice bottle.

“No, not the anglothorp! You want the bazorgrop,” Hunk said, stopping you from adding the wrong spice. “But hey, this sounds interesting. Where was Matt last night? Because I think I know.”

“I don't know,” you said, trying to play dumb, but fooled nobody.

“So you guys made up then?” Pidge asked as you stirred your mixture.

“I guess,” you said. “I mean, I'm still pretty mad but--”

“But you want to kiss him,” Hunk said wisely. You turned beet red.

“N-no!”

“Yeah you do,” Hunk said. “You totally want to stick your tongue down his--”

“Okay too much!” Pidge said, waving her hands.

“Oh that's too much?” you say, spooning some of your mixture into a frying pan. “This coming from the girl who asking some pretty inappropriate questions about mine and Matt's relationship.”

“I was just wanting to know how you labeled your relationship, not the details what you guys do together. That's gross.”

“Alright, sorry,” Hunk said. “But they've totally kissed already.”

“Why do you think that?” you asked.

“Pidge can you leave the room?” Hunk asked. Pidge glared at him.

“No. Whatever you have to say, I can handle.” 

Hunk shrugged. “Whatever,” he said. “All I'm saying is I got up in the middle of the night to get some water and there were some pretty loud noises coming from your room,” he said, looking at you. “Okay, now flip that,” he said, as you tried to stutter out a response. “Flip it! Come on!”

You flipped the pancake over, face flaming.

“You know what?” Pidge said. “I wish I'd left. See you two later.”

“Bye!” Hunk said, waving at her as she left.

“You heard us?” you hissed at him.

“Yeah,” Hunk said. “You shouted something that uh...I'm not gonna repeat, and I was like, whoa there, that's interesting. And then when I came back I heard what sounded like Matt, which answered the question of who you were with. So I'm assuming you guys were kissing too, because that'd be kinda weird, not kissing at all while doing the deed.”

“Oh my GOD,” you said, putting the pancake on a plate. “We didn't...not exactly...”

“Alright, alright!” Hunk said. “Here's some cream,” he said, getting back to the cooking. “You're going to spread it on the first pancake, and then layer them, five pancakes tall, okay?”

“Okay,” you said. There was a pause while you started to layer.

“So where are you from?” Hunk asked, breaking the silence.

“Huh?”

“On Earth, where are you from? I'm from Samoa, but moved to the United States when I was a baby.”

“I'm actually...not from Earth,” you mumble.

“What?” Hunk said, surprised. “But you're human!”

“I know,” you said. “But I'm not from Earth. I was born in the Galra prison.”

Hunk's mouth dropped open. “So you've never been free?”

“No,” you said, voice hard. “This is my first experience being free, and being around other humans.”

“Well you were around Shiro, Matt, and Mr. Holt.”

“Not for that long,” you said. “But I can tell you that seeing another human for the first time was incredible. I couldn't believe it. This stranger, who was just like me, aboard the ship. And there were more of them! All from Earth.” You grabbed the glaze Hunk had made and began pouring it over top of the dish. “I've always wanted to go,” you say softly.

“To Earth?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah,” you say. “It's where my mom was from. Where I should've been born, where I should've lived.”

“Maybe we can get you there some how,” Hunk said slowly. “I'm sure Matt and his dad would want to go back, you know? Maybe you could go with them.”

“Maybe,” you said. “That's a nice dream, but I don't know if could happen. Earth...it's so far away.”

“Yeah,” Hunk said. “I guess that's true.”

You began to play with your cuff, and Hunk looked over.

“We need to do something about that,” he said.

“Oh, no,” you said, shaking your head. “It's probably for the best that it's on. I have no idea how to control my magic.”

“Maybe Allura can show you, she has magical powers and junk.”

“Our powers are different,” you said. “But thank you.”

There was a small silence, and then a sudden loud noise as Coran burst into the room.

“HUNK!” he shouted, making the two of you jump. “What are you doing? We have to leave for the Voltron show in 5 minutes! Why are you cooking?”

“I totally forgot!” Hunk said. “Garnish with the green abitito leaves, okay?”

“The...okay?” you said as Hunk rushed out of the room. There was only one bowl of green leaves, so you picked some up and put them on top. The whole thing looked quite pretty. You picked it up and took it to the dining room where you found Matt eating a bowl of goop.

“Whoa what's that?” Matt asked, staring at your plate. “Looks better than this.”

“It's an Altean dish. Allura translated a recipe for Hunk, and I wanted to know how to make it. So he showed me.”

“That's cool,” Matt said as you sat down. “Can I try it?”

“Of course,” you said, and handed him your fork.

“Do you have another?”

“Your tongue has been in my mouth, Matt. Sharing a fork isn't a big deal.”

Matt laughed. “Fair enough,” he said, and then looked at your wrist. “We should do something about that cuff.”

“Yeah, Hunk was saying that too. But it's too dangerous. The magic could explode out of me at any moment.”

“Do you know where your dad was from? Maybe we could find his people and they could show you.”

You gave Matt an odd look. “I already told you he was a druid.”

“Yeah but from where?”

You looked perplexed. “From the Galra ship.”

“YOU'RE GALRA?” he said, shocked. “Does Keith know?”

“I'm not Galra,” you said, “and no, Keith doesn't know.”

“Wait but you said he was from the Galra ship?” Matt asked, confused.

“They're not Galra,” you said, taking a bite of food. “I don't know what they are, my mom died before she could tell me.”

“I thought you said your dad was a space explorer,” Matt said.

“He was. Or, I count him as one,” you said. “He left the Galra because he felt like they were doing the wrong thing. He ended up crashing on Earth, where he met my mom. They got his ship working, and they left Earth, but were captured by the Galra. He was killed for leaving, but they left my mom alive, taking her prisoner. She died in the arena.”

“Do you think the Blades might know what the Druids are?”

You shrug. “I dunno.”

“It's worth asking,” Matt said.

“Maybe,” you said. There's a long pause before you break it. “What are you up to today?” you ask.

“Well, I'm waiting to hear back from some of the rebel fighters,” Matt said. “They're planning on coming here to speak with the Paladins.”

“The ones who left me behind?”

Matt gulps. “Those uh. Those would be the ones.”

“Lovely.”

“Hey, you forgave me pretty easy after we talked. Maybe if you just talked to them, you could figure something out!” Matt said encouragingly.

“Matt, I forgave you quickly because I love you. It's easier for me to forgive those I already love and care about then those I don't.”

“You love me?” Matt asked.

“Well yeah. I already told you that.”

“I know, I just...I was afraid maybe you didn't anymore.”

“Well I do. You know,” you said slowly, standing up. “I haven't taken a shower yet today. Want to help me conserve water?”

“Help you...?”

“Do you want to take a shower with me?”

“O-oh!” Matt said. “I...I...”

“You are adorable,” you said, sitting in his lap. “The Paladins are at that Voltron show. We have the place to ourself. Nobody's gonna walk in on us.”

“I'm just...I don't know if I want my first time to be in a shower,” Matt said, shrugging.

“We don't need to fuck in the shower,” you said. “We can just be together.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well okay then,” Matt said. You got off his lap and took his hand, leading him to one of the many bathrooms in the castle. You close the door, and pull your shirt off. When you look up, you see Matt staring at you, cheeks dusty pink.

“My bra isn't off yet and you're already blushing?” you said, causing Matt to blush even harder. You shimmy out of your pants, and go to take your bra off when you notice that Matt is still fully clothed.

“You gonna shower in your clothes?” you ask him.

“I've never been naked around anyone before,” he admitted.

“That's not true, I saw your dick last night,” you said. “And you whipped that out pretty quick.”

“I wasn't thinking straight!” Matt said. “I had a hot girl getting off right in front of me. My brain was pretty clouded.”

“A hot girl, huh?” you said, approaching him. He nodded. “Wanna help this hot girl out with her bra?”

It took Matt three tries to unhook the bra, and when it fell away, he gently cupped your breasts.

“Like them?” you asked shyly.

“Love 'em,” Matt said hoarsely. You let him play with them, gasping as he rubbed his thumbs over your nipples.

“You like that?” Matt asked.

“Mmhm,” you said. “Feels good.”

He does it again, and you let out a little moan. “Let me take my underwear off,” you said. 

Matt nods and watches you slip them off, and stares at the space in between your legs.

“I wanted to touch you last night,” he admits. “I thought about it a lot.”

“Did you really?” you asked, helping him out of his shirt. “Goddamn,” you whisper, looking at his chest. He's not a body builder by any means, but he's strong.

“What?” Matt asks.

“You are so sexy,” you say, pressing yourself up against him, and giving him a kiss.

“Nobody's ever called me sexy before,” Matt said breathlessly.

“Well you are,” you said. “Let's get your pants off.” 

“Can I kiss you first?” Matt asked.

“Okay,” you said, and allowed yourself to be kissed. Soon the two of you were lost in it. You felt a little strange being completely naked with someone who was mostly clothed, but soon forgot about it as Matt's rough hands began to explore you.

“You know what I really wanted to do?” Matt asked, sounding nervous.

“What?” you asked, lips swollen from kissing.

“I wanted to taste you.”

It was your turn to blush. “Go ahead,” you said softly.

“Wait, now?” Matt asked. “I was just saying...I didn't mean that--”

“Matt if you don't want to, you don't have to,” you said. “Don't ever feel pressured into anything.”

Matt kissed you again, but this time, his hand ventured lower. He cupped you, and then slipped a finger inside. You gasped as he did, clenching around him. Matt thrusted his finger in and out a few times, watching your face intently as he did. He pulled his finger out, and then, still watching you, stuck it in his mouth and sucked.

You could've cum from that sight alone. “How's...how's it taste?” you ask.

“Amazing,” Matt says.

“Want more?” You ask, spreading your legs. Matt looks down, and then back up at you. 

“I don't know if I'd be good,” Matt said shyly.

“There's only one way to get better,” you say with a grin.

Matt gets down on the floor, and spreads your lips with his thumbs. Then, he gives you a long lick. You moan loudly, putting a hand over your face. His tongue on your pussy feels amazing. Matt keeps licking, thrusting his tongue inside you every now and then before turning his attention to your clit. What you absolutely loved about Matt was that he wasn't afraid to really dive in. You finally came on his face, shouting out his name.

“Are you sure you've never done that before?” you panted.

“I'm sure,” Matt said, standing up. “But you're pretty loud so it was easy to tell where to focus,” he said. You shoved him lightly.

“Shut up,” you said.

He grinned at you. “Well you are.”

“Let's take that shower now,” you said. “Get you cleaned off.”

Matt took his pants off, and your eyes couldn't help but be drawn to his hard cock. You try to ignore the impulse to touch it, and turn the water on. The two of you get into the shower, and you get under the stream of water.

“I love showers,” you said.

“I love YOU,” Matt said, pulling you in by the waist. You giggle and kiss him.

“I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up to the sound of knocking on your bedroom door. Annoyed, you stood up, crossed the room, and opened it up.

“What?” you said rudely.

“I just wanted to let you know,” Shiro said, “That the rebels will be here soon to speak with Matt. They heavily implied in their message that they want to speak with you too.”

“Oh fuck that!” you said, irritated. “I JUST woke up. There's no way that I'm prepared to speak with the people that left me behind.”

“I understand your frustration,” Shiro said calmly. “But at some point, you're going to have to put the past behind you and move forwards.”

“Are you saying that my feelings don't matter?” you said angrily.

“No,” Shiro said. “I'm saying that in order to win this war, we all have to work together. You cannot let your anger blind you. Please, see what they have to say.”

“What if I don't want to?”

“Look do you want to be apart of the solution or not?” Shiro said, annoyance breaking through for the first time. 

“Fine,” you say. “I'll talk to them.”

You slowly get ready, frustrated that they were coming so early in the morning. Was everyone else already awake or was it just Shiro. And anyway, why was it Shiro instead of Matt telling you about the arrival of the rebels?

When you were finally ready, you headed out towards the bridge, where you found Matt and a group of people you didn't recognize. People was a loose term, as one of them appeared to be a dog.

“Hello,” the dog said, walking forwards and extending a paw. You took it to be polite.

“My name is Olia,” she said.

You introduced yourself, and Matt frowned at you. Clearly, your tone was not friendly.

“The reason we are here is to take Matt back to our headquarters,” Olia said. “But before we did that--”

“You're leaving?” you burst out, staring at Matt. Matt shuffled his feet and looked at the ground.

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

Olia looked from you to Matt, eyebrows raised.

“Is there something I should know about?”

“We're together,” Matt said.

“I see,” Olia said. “Well, would you like to come with us?” she offered. You glared at her.

“No, I want Matt to stay.”

“That's not an option.” This time it was Matt speaking.

“What?” you said, face crumpling slightly. “What do you mean?”

“He needs to come re-join us,” Olia said. “We've been searching and searching for him. He's our tech genius, and we need him. We're more than happy to bring you with us though.”

“But!”

“I know why you're hesitant,” Olia said softly. “Being with us may bring back hard memories. That is what I wanted to talk with you about.”

“What you could you possibly have to say that would convince me to join you?”

“There isn't anything that I could say that would heal the hurt of leaving you to an unknown fate,” Olia said. “I recognize that. But I wanted to extend the olive branch, as you Earthlings say.”

“I'm not an Earthling,” you said.

“Oh,” Olia said. “Well, I mean to say, I want to end these hard feelings. I want to bring peace to us both. I need to speak with you about Te-osh.”

“Te-osh.” you said, voice hard. “The one who shoved Matt to the back of the ship, forced him to--”

“Te-osh cannot speak for herself,” Olia said, “But I know about her, and I know what she would've said.”

“What do you mean she can't speak for herself?” you said, confused. “Isn't she with you?”

Olia cocked her head. “Didn't the green paladin tell you? Te-osh is dead.”

“Are you serious?” Matt said, shocked.

“YOU didn't know either?” Olia said, surprised.

“Before we leave,” Matt said, “I think the two of us,” he said, gesturing to you, “Would like to talk to my sister.”

“Your sister?”

“The green paladin is Pidge, my sister.”

“Oh,” Olia said, looking slightly surprised. “Well anyway, Te-osh has died. But it is important for you to know her feelings. I was good friends with her. In private, she was devastated that she left you behind. It tore her up inside. She was the one who insisted on going back to the ship as soon as we could. And when we discovered your ship had made a jump...she almost couldn't live with herself.”

“Really?” you said, frowning. “That...that's...interesting.”

“It's true is what it is,” Olia said. “If she was here, she would be apologizing to you on bended knee, begging for your forgiveness. I ask you, please forgive her. Forgive us. We must all work together. I have heard you are a formidable warrior, and you would be quite useful in the fight against Zarkon. If you work together with Voltron and the rebels, we might stand a chance.”

You bit your lip. Half of you wanted to refuse but the other half remembered Shiro's words. In order to win this war, we must all work together. You cannot let your anger blind you.

“I...forgive all of you,” you said, closing your eyes. “Including Te-osh, may she rest in peace.”

You opened your eyes, and saw that everyone looked relieved, and Matt looked proud of you.

“That's wonderful to hear,” Olia said. “So. Will you come with us, or stay here?”

You looked at Matt, and then back to Olia. “I'm coming with you,” you said.

“That's great news!” Matt said happily, running over to you and giving you a hug. “Now, let's go talk with Pidge.”

* * *

The two of you found Pidge in her room, playing a video game.

“Pidge?” Matt said, “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Pidge said, not looking up from the TV screen. Matt sighed.

“Can you turn off the game?”

“Why?” Pidge asked, still playing. “I can multi-task.

“Katie,” Matt said firmly. Pidge looked up at this, surprised that Matt was calling her by her first name. She turned off the TV and turned to the two of you.

“What's up?” she asked.

“Why didn't you tell us Te-osh died?” you asked without preamble. Pidge froze.

“Excuse me?” she said, voice shaking.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Matt said.

“Why should I have?” Pidge asked, voice turning cold. “It's not like it mattered.”

“We knew Te-osh,” you said. “It would've been nice to know.”

“I didn't know you knew her!” Pidge said, jumping to her feet and glaring at you. “I mean, I knew she knew Matt, but...I just...I couldn't! And anyway, do you know how traumatic it was to literally watch someone die in front of me? Why would I want to talk about that? I still have dreams about how I couldn't do anything to save her!”

You and Matt looked at each other.

“I'm sorry Pidge,” Matt said. “I didn't realize.”

“Well, it's true,” Pidge said, wiping her wet eyes. “I told the rebels, but...it was too hard to talk about with anyone else.”

Matt hugged her, and you watched Pidge cry it out. You wished the two of you hadn't asked her about it.

* * *

“Welcome to our headquarters!” Olia said proudly. It had taken half a day to get there, and you had gotten to know the rest of the crew. You found yourself liking them immensely, all thoughts of abandonment flying out the window. You were sure those feelings would return at some point, but for now, you were enjoying the peace.

You walked in with everybody and were shown around. 

“It's a good thing you're dating Matt,” Olia said. “We don't have another room for you, so you can just share with him. Is that fine?”

“O-oh!” you said. “Yeah, that'll...that'll work. Right Matt?”

“I um. Don't have a problem with that.” Matt said, smiling at you. You were shown to your room, which was about the same size as the one in the castle—just enough room for one person.

Olia left and you stared at the bed.

“How are we both going to fit on that?” you asked.

“You could just lie on top of me,” Matt said casually.

“Oh could I?” you asked with a grin. “That sounds nice.”

“We'll probably have to keep it clean,” Matt said. “The rooms are pretty close together.”

“Can I keep it PG-13?” you asked sweetly.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he said.

“But not NC-17?”

“Someone knows their Earth movie ratings!” Matt said with a laugh.

“Lance likes to use movie ratings in conversation,” you said. “So I asked what they meant.”

“Which is NC-17 again?” Matt asked.

“If I'm remembering right,” you said coyly, “It means full on nudity and explicit sex gets that rating.”

“I'm pretty sure I said we have to keep it clean,” Matt said with a laugh.

“Alright, alright,” you said. “There was just...something I wanted to try.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Matt asked.

“No. Well. Maybe,” you said. “Not this very second. It's just, you ate me out, so I wanted to suck you off.”

Matt's jaw dropped. “I uh...well. I'll think about it.” he said.

“You do that,” you said with a wink. “But for now, we should probably continue the tour.”


End file.
